Lost Love?
by SickYaoi
Summary: <html><head></head>Allen is an unstable lover who has an undeniable jealousy against Lenalee. Warnings for Yullen, OC, character death. Last Chapter has two alternative tales. First one is the Yullen second is character death.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man but I wouldn't mind if it did ;)

Btw this is a yaoi, I couldn't find any fanfictions like the ones I can on black butler so. Obviously my mind strayed from the sacred path of purity and wanted to be able to

share some yaoi love with you ;DD First yaoi fanfiction that I will post and have written on -man but not the first I've written!

Kanda was just sitting at an empty table, like normal.. when he heard Allen and Lenalee chatting and giggling. _Stupid moyashi can't even shut up for five minutes!_ Pretty much the

only thing flicking in his mind right about now was Allen.

He glanced out the corner of his eye and noticed Allen and Lenalee had already gotten their lunches and were now sitting with Lavi and Krory who were also doing a great job at

being noisy.

_Moyashi looks a little pale.. Maybe it's just my imagination. I am looking out the corner of my damn eye, it's __probably me being retarded, but.. he's not eating as much as normal,_

_ why?_

He shook off the though and mentally scowled himself for thinking about Allen. Which, just so happens to be something he can't help but do.

Allen polished off his mountain of food and said his goodbyes before leaving the cafeteria.

Kanda didn't finished his noodles before dumping his tray and leaving the chattering noises behind.

_Just gotta get back to my room where nothing but solitude lies. _(He was hoping to masturbate while imagining it was Allen)

Obviously in too big of a hurry to realize he was walking quickly. In a few seconds he smacked into Allen. "What the?"

He looked at the white haired boy and glared. "Moyashi.. you really either need to grow a few more inches or stop walking so slow."

Kanda rubbed his chest where Allen's head smacked and he let out a deep sigh. "Don't call me that! It's your fault! You were practically running."

Kanda glared at him again, Allen's face dropped a little and he got up. "Sorry for walking so slow then."

He turned around and walked in the opposite direction leaving Kanda on the floor.

_Was he hurt? Maybe I ran into him too hard._ He looked glumly at the fading figure. _Is he mad at me..?_

Kanda kept watching Allen until he turned a corner. He got up and proceeded to his room.

When he was finally there he sighed heavily and prodded inside. He laid Mugen on his bed and sat beside it. He sat there for a few hours just staring at the lotus flower.

He heard a few knocks at the door, he waited a few seconds to make sure he heard properly.

He silently got up when he heard another few knocks, he creaked the door open slowly while questioning what lunatic actually knocked on his door.

"H-Hey Kanda." Kanda's eyes narrowed onto the prey that stood trembling in front of him. "Moyashi."

Allen slightly smiled but looked down in embarrassment. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here so late at night." Allen stared at his feet.

"Late at night?" Kanda looked outside his window. "I guess it's later than I thought. What do you want moyashi?"

Allen sighed. "Nothing sorry for bothering you. I really didn't mean to." He smiled slightly and turned before he realized something was holding him.

He turned around slowly and questioning looked at Kanda. "K-Kanda?" Kanda stared at Allen for a few minutes.

"You came to say something, what was it?"

Allen's face slowly fell into a small frown. "I don't remember." Allen bit his lip and looked at his feet.

"You looked pale at lunch, why?" Allen shrugged. "Look at me moyashi." Allen slowly looked up at Kanda. "I really forgot why I came here."

His face turned a slight red. "I DO NOT LOOK PALE!" He furiously tugged on his arm which was firmly in Kanda's hand. "

Then I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you came inside, maybe your memory might return."

_Oh god please just let me go, if I go inside.. I might __never want to leave. Kanda please don't let me be so weak. _

Allen bit his lip even harder and nodded. Kanda closed the door behind them and Allen sat on the floor. "So do you remember yet?"

Allen shook his head slowly. "Do you know anyways I could help you remember moyashi?"

_Please don't talk so softly Kanda.. It's dangerous._ "Maybe if I think hard enough..?" Kanda shrugged. "Go ahead and try."

Allen nodded before closing his eyes and letting his head fall a little. After a few moments Allen's breathing started getting a little raspy.

"You alright?" Allen's eyes flashed open and he looked at Kanda a little hazily. "W-Wuh?"

Kanda raised his eyebrow before kneeling in front of Allen. His hand gently touched Allen's forehead. "You have a fever stupid."

Allen smiled before closing his eyes and slowly falling into Kanda's arms.

_Stupid moyashi wore himself out. What am I supposed to do __with him now..?_

**~Sometime Later~**

Allen slowly opened his eyes and yawned, he slowly looked around. It's probably really late.

_Did Kanda take me back to my room? That would be so kind. _He smiled to himself and sat up._ What the..? This isn't my room. Why is it so creepy too._

Allen slowly looked beside him and saw a sleeping Kanda without a shirt on. Allen's face turned bright red as he sat straight and avoided looking at Kanda.

_This is dangerous.. why is he sprawled out like that! I have to hurry and leave, before I do something that will make him hate me!_

He slowly slid off the bed and saw that his own clothes were halfway off. He slid his shirt on slowly and quickly.

"You're sick, I don't think it's best for you to be running around in the middle of the night."

Allen froze before turning and smiling a creepy smile. "Oh but uh.. I'm fine now! Yeah I just think I had a headache so I'll just go run to the infirmary and see if I can just get

some medica-"

He was cut off by Kanda glaring at him. "Or I can just listen to you.."

Kanda nodded. "You want to take a shower? You're drenched in sweat. Idiot." Allen looked down and his hands and sighed. "Yeah.. I guess I can take a shower.."

Kanda pointed towards a door and Allen nodded. He quickly grabbed his clothes and closed the door behind him.

_What the hell!? There isn't a lock.. I don't think he'll come to check on me unless I pass out and fall over._

He stripped out of his clothes and turned the water on. He held his hand underneath it and waited for the water to heat up.

He sighed restlessly and climbed in, he observed the large amount of different soaps that were on the self.

_What the heck hes like __an organized girl... Why so many shampoos..? Oh.. I guess having that long of hair doesn't come cheap._

His eye twitched as he gritted his teeth. _Why am I in HIS bathroom... I could __of just asked him to walk me to my room. I'm stupid. Wait.. What soap am I supposed to use..?_

His brain started wracking itself. He heard the door open and he completely froze.

"Did you already wash your hair?" Allen stared at the curtain. "N-Not yet..."

He shuffled towards the corner of the shower. "Oh good, use the purple bottle." Allen immediately looked at the large shelf of soap.

"There are 5 different bottles that are purple.." Allen was close to just ripping out his hair. "Oh here."

Allen's eyes grew wide as the curtain was ripped open, he struggled to shield his secret garden now locked tightly behind his hands.

Kanda rummaged thru the shelf and pulled out two twin pair bottles and handled them to Allen. "These ones."

Allen's eyes kept increasing in size, until he thought they'd pop out of his head. But somehow he managed to make them even wider when Kanda climbed in with him.

He quickly backed up to a corner as he watched the water fall on Kanda's body. "H-Hey Kanda... I don't know if you forgot. B-But I'm still here.."

Kanda opened his eyes and one of his eyebrows rose slightly. "I don't think I could forget something that obvious, like you. Speaking of did you remember why you came here yet?"

_I never forgot stupid.. Oh god stay __away! I need to find some sort of weapon.. but he looks so nice. why can't I move.. it's like I want to watch. HOLY CRAP ALLEN RUN BEFORE _

_YOU DIE!_

"Oh hey would you look at the time, well! It was great seeing you I'll be off now."

Kanda glared at Allen making the smaller male shrivel back into the corner. "You haven't finished your shower."

Allen glumly rubbed the soap into his hair while Kanda picked a orange colored soap and poured a large handful onto his hands before rubbing it in his hair slowly.

I_ really am nervous.. Why the __hell am I so nervous! I just.. want to get as far away from Kanda as I can but.. I don't know how badly I really want to. I'm so scared of doing something_

_ wrong and making him mad at __me. __This is horrifying! He's always a jerk to me.. Why can't I do anything but just stand here._

Kanda sighed before looking at Allen. "Moyashi what do you think you're doing over there?"

Allen sighed in defeat and looked at Kanda. "Just waiting for you to finish, I didn't want to be rude."

Kanda nodded. "Are you shy?" Allen's eyes widened again and he stared at the wall. "S-Shy of what..?"

Kanda hid a smile. "Of me seeing you naked."

Allen was mentally bawling. "No! Of course not. It's not like I haven't changed in front of you on missions."

Kanda smiled slightly. "I suppose." Kanda turned away from Allen and finished rinsing out his hair and washing his body.

"Better hurry up moyashi." Kanda opened the curtain and slid out in a few quick steps.

Allen sighed and rinsed himself off. _Wait until he leaves the bathroom! No need to let him see you getting dressed either.. wait.. what if this is __all just to make fun of me later for.. oh _

_god! How did my shirt get off earlier too? Did he take it off!? Did I take it off while I was asleep? I do that sometimes but... Why am I so __nervous.. It's just Kanda.._

Allen rinsed the soap out of his hair. He heard the bathroom door close and he sighed again. He washed off his body and shut off the water.

Slowly stepping out he grabbed a towel that was folded and setting on the counter.

_Did he leave this for me? That's so sweet.. _After drying himself off he put his boxers and pants back on.

He poked his head out and saw that Kanda was dressed and sitting on his bed.

Kanda looked up. "Moyashi are you trying to play hide and seek?" Allen furiously blushed and shut off the bathroom light.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower." Allen smiled nervously. "It is probably really late by now. I should go check on timcanpy too."

Kanda looked at Allen curiously. "W-What?"

Kanda tilted his head and got up. "So you are shy aren't you. Why though, normally you're a loud mouth moyashi."

Allen tried his best to glare at Kanda while his face turned red. "What do you mean by loud mouth!" Allen balled up his fists.

"I mean it exactly how I said it." Allen flushed even more and sighed. "Jerk."

Kanda was now face to face with Allen. "Why are you so annoying?" Allen glared even harder but failed. "I'm not annoying.." Allen whispered.

Kanda's fingers found their way around Allen's chin and pulled their lips together. Allen gasped and Kanda slid his tongue into the smaller males mouth.

Their tongues danced on each others for quite a while until the need to breathe overwhelmed the two.

Their mouthes pulled away from the others leaving only a trail of saliva behind.

Both of them looked at one another while breathing heavily. Neither of them having the energy to talk.

Allen touched his own lips and still stared in Kanda's eyes. "More." A smirk found its way onto Kanda's face, as fast as it came it went even faster.

They had locked lips once again as Kanda pushed Allen down onto his bed. Kanda held the younger males arms above his head and kissed Allen continuously.

He slid his tongue into the smaller males mouth and slid his fingers down Allen's soft body.

Allen whimpered from the touch of the older males hands. Kanda's hands started tugging off Allen's pants when there was a knock at the door.

They both froze and Kanda grabbed Allen before silently shoving him into the bathroom. "Stay here." Kanda whispered and closed the door.

Allen being a genius kept the light off and waited.

Kanda opened his door and smugly looked at the idiot in front of him. "What is it?" Kanda asked impatiently.

"S-Sorry to come to late. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't finish your lunch earlier and you didn't come for dinner."

Allen recognized that voice as Lenalee's. "I'm fine I just slept too long. Anything else?"

There was a pause. "Well actually yes. May I come in for a few minutes? It's very urgent and private." Kanda sighed and let her inside.

She sat on his bed and sighed. "Komui has been acting so weird lately. I don't know what to do anymore, usually I can handle him on my own but something is bugging him, one

minute he is laughing and running around, then the next he's crying.

_Why would she think Kanda cares about Komui? Sometimes I really think Lenalee lost it._ Allen shook his head waiting for the rejection.

He opened his eyes when he heard nothing but breathing.

He peeked out and saw them hugging. "Just do what you always do and smile for him. It keeps him happy. Maybe he's not doing so well because he knows something is wrong with

you?"

Lenalee blushed. "He said I wasn't allowed to date anyone, I think that's when he started acting weird. Maybe he's worried?"

Kanda nodded. "Could be, you never know really with him."

Lenalee smiled and kissed Kanda's cheek. "Thanks Kanda. I'll try and cheer him up." She giggled before hugging him again and leaving the room.

Kanda closed the door and sighed. Allen opened the bathroom door slowly. "Can I come out now?" Kanda looked up. "Yeah."

Allen slid his shirt on and looked at Kanda. "I'm going to go make sure Tim is okay, I rarely leave him on his own this long."

He didn't wait for a response, by the time Kanda had understood Allen was leaving the door was already closing. _I really blew it.. didn't I. _Kanda fell on his bed.

Allen was running to his room as he quickly shut the door and locked it. Sitting on his bed he sighed and looked at Tim.

"I think Lenalee likes Kanda too Tim.. I'm a boy, Kanda's a boy... But Lenalee is a girl, and girls are supposed to be with boys, so it would only be normal if they did start going out..

I'm just the annoying problem to Kanda, aren't I."

Allen buried his face into his blankets and pillows.

**~Next Day~**

Kanda walked into the cafeteria looking around at a more fast pace than usual. _Moyashi isn't here..._

Kanda ordered his noodles and sighed. He found an empty table by the window and gracefully crept into the corner and began eating.

Lenalee and Lavi came into the cafeteria laughing. They both spotted Kanda and almost ran after him. "Good Morning Kanda!"

Lenalee happily said. "Yeah good morning Yu!"

Kanda ate his noddles and stared at Lavi. "My name is Kanda, get it right." Lavi pouted a bit.

"Hey Kanda have you seen Allen anywhere? I went to his room because he wasn't here earlier but he wasn't there either." Lenalee stared at Kanda in hopes of an answer.

"Lenalee I told you already, Komui probably sent him on a mission early this morning. He'll be back before you know it!" Lavi smiled brightly.

"Probably, moyashi is stupid enough to forget to tell you where hes going. I just hope he falls off a cliff on the way back."

Lenalee gasped and Lavi smiled. "Kanda! That's not very nice! He's our friend, we have to hope he can get back safely!"

She smacked Kanda in the arm and picked at her food.

Kanda's eyes widened and both Lenalee and Lavi turned around to see what he was staring at.

Allen and Miranda laughing together. "Is this a romance I'm seeing?" Kanda stared at the two as they got their food and left the cafeteria.

"Too cool to eat here? Odd Allen never seems to like leaving." Lavi scratched his head.

"You don't think he spent the night in Miranda's room do you..? OOO!" Lavi was jumping around in his seat right about now while Kanda was glaring at the door.

"Lavi that's not nice either! You can't accuse people of dating without them saying they are gosh. But I do think they'd be cute together, he's always nice to her. I think she likes him

too!"

They both giggled and chatted about Allen and Miranda while Kanda never took his eyes off the door.

About an hour past four Kanda was fuming and ready to kill everything. He finally went to the training room to let off some steam when he heard someone talking.

He peeked from behind a pillar and saw Miranda and Allen sitting near each other. Each one nodding after the other spoke.

Kanda clenched his fists ready to question Allen until he heard something "Then she kissed his cheek."

Miranda nodded. "Maybe it was just to show gratitude for him helping her?"

Allen shook his head. "No... she could of done that with just the hug. He didn't even seem to mind.. All while I was stuck in his bathroom."

Miranda nodded. "How about this, what if he just didn't want to hurt her feelings?"

Allen chewed on his lip. "I guess so... I just didn't want to make anything awkward if I stayed."

Kanda crouched down and watched them. "Allen don't worry, I don't think he would be that cold to you. It's okay if he shows kindness to other people just remember, you don't have

to be afraid to tell him how you feel."

Allen looked at Miranda. "I don't want to trouble him though." Miranda pulled out some cookies from a basket beside her and handed it to Allen who ate it rather slowly.

"What about this then, maybe tell him how you feel but not in a way that's so obvious? Girl's do that a lot and then punch their boyfriends because they don't get it."

Allen shot her a questioning look but just ignored it. "Maybe I should ask Komui for a long-term mission instead. Then I'd be fighting Akuma and I won't have to worry about stuff that

will just make him hate me more."

Miranda shook her head. "No silly that'll just make him miss you! What if he moves on while you're gone?"

Allen bit his lip and lowered his head. "He's allowed to do what he wants, it's not like hes mine anyways. I can't stop him from liking her. It's as simple as that, I'll just have to live with

being alone and without them both. If I go on a long-term mission I'd be less likely to hate her... I know it's wrong to do but I just wanted him all to myself.. I just didn't know how close

they were.. He was so nice to her, when he's not nice like that to me." Allen buried his head in his knees.

"But Allen, maybe he shows affection differently towards you?"

S_o this cat is actually trying to cheer him up.. I guess I might have to thank her if he doesn't hate me by the time her pep talk is over. _

"Differently?" Allen slightly lifted his head up to look at Miranda. "Yeah like maybe he did something for you, and you don't realize it but maybe he tried showing affection that way?"

Allen chewed on his lip and thought about it. "I dunno." Allen sighed.

_He doesn't know? Did I really not do anything to show him how I felt about him?_

"Well... I uh.. He let me kiss him."

Miranda's eyes grew huge as she giggled. "What!? When oh Allen that's so cute! What did he do after that?"

Allen looked at the floor then back at Miranda. "That's when she knocked on the door. He shoved me in the bathroom before he could react."

_What? He's lying to her why? Wait.. is he lying to protect my honor? Is he doing it so it's like our little secret..? That I kissed __first? He knows Lavi would never shut up about _

_something like this if he found out about it.. I wonder what else he told her._

"Oh my gosh Allen you really kissed first!?" Lenalee and Lavi came through the double doors as Miranda said that.

"What? Allen kissed someone.. Who?" Lenalee stared at Allen while Lavi was jumping up and down. "We thought you two had a thing going.. but secretly Allen was kissing someone

else!?"

Lavi and Lenalee both ran over to Allen and Miranda and giggled like little girls.

"Who Allen? Is she cute? Does she have a sister?" Lavi seemed thrilled with his questions.

"Lavi shush! Allen tell me first!" Lenalee giggled.

"Actually I kissed a boy a few weeks ago. That's what we were talking about just now. I don't know where he is now, but I do know that I like him a lot."

Lavi's and Lenalee's eyes were huge. "A boy? Allen likes boys?"

Lavi touched Allen's face. "Does he have a sister at least?"

Miranda giggled. "How would Allen know that? He hasn't even told me the boys name."

Lavi rolled his eyes. Kanda hid behind the pillar and questioned everything.

"What! Allen please tell us who you kissed!" Lenalee tugged on Allen's shirt.

"Guys come on that isn't fair at all."

They sighed. "Okay.." Allen looked at Lenalee. "Have you ever kissed someone on the mouth before?"

Lenalee blushed a dark red which annoyed Allen to his very core. "Well.. A few times.. One person only though, we've been close for a while.. But I don't want to tell you who."

She chewed on her lip. "He's so sweet even when he seems like hes not the type of person who'd smile.. He smiles for me. I saw him just last night.. Cause I had to ask him for

some help. I haven't kissed him on the mouth for a while but.. I really want to do it again."

She smiled and looked at the floor. "I showered with him once. He even let me use some of his shampoos. He has lots, I think it was a purple kind that smelled really good. He said

he loved it on me."

Allen clenched his fists but smiled. "I bet it's Kanda."

She blushed even harder when she heard Kanda's name. "H-How did you know?"

Lavi fell over. "NO FREAKIN WAY IT'S KANDA!?" Lenalee squirmed a little and giggled. "Yeah it's Kanda.."

Allen smiled and laughed. "I knew it ever since you said he doesn't smile. Then it was like click."

Kanda heard Allen laughing and he peeked slightly to see Allen laughing right along with Lavi.

"S-Shut up! It's not funny. We both like each other.. But I know he's a little embarrassed about it, I was his first kiss."

Allen chuckled and wiped his eyes. "So did you French kiss too Lenalee?" She blushed and nodded.

"Guys stop teasing her. Come on Lenalee lets go get ready for our next mission." Miranda and Lenalee left and Lavi still laughed.

"She and Kanda? That's hilarious! I always thought he was better off gay but really Lenalee? That's so funny! She hasn't even got the slightest idea what a naked guy looks like. I

can't believe he kissed her too. Perverts!"

He smiled and kept laughing while helping Allen up. "Yeah I never would of imagined they'd actually kiss." Allen joined Lavi in his laughter.

**~Two days later~**

Kanda ended up sneaking out when Lavi and Allen left for dinner, Only to stay shut up in his room for two days. He didn't want to have to face Allen or Lenalee.

Eventually he put Mugen on his back and went to Komui's office for a new mission.

He saw Allen there and he kept his head down. "Good morning Kanda!" Allen smiled and Kanda shrugged. "Oh Kanda, I'm just assigning a mission for Allen, Don't worry I'll be giving

you one in a minute, you can go sit down and wait."

Kanda did exactly that. "Allen someone was given a long term mission they couldn't attend, I was hoping you could take it on for them? I don't know how long it will be but I know it

won't take you that long to complete it. There are too many akuma gathered on an island just a little bit west of here. You'll receive your directions on the boat, you'll have to leave in

about an hour so please hurry and pack. You will be gathering some innocence, I'm not exactly sure of the amount but I know it's more than 2. Can you do it?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah I can. I'll try and get it done as fast as possible to be back before Christmas. Don't worry."

Allen smiled his usual big goofy smile and left.

"Kanda, I need you to do a mission a few miles away from here. There is some innocence you need to collect."

And so Kanda was back at headquarters within the week, he collected the innocence successfully and brought it back home.

Christmas was 5 weeks away, and he was hoping he'd get to talk to Allen before it passed.

Even when Christmas came and went Allen still hadn't come back from his mission so like any other grieving person he went to Komui's office.

"Why hasn't Allen gotten back from his mission yet?"

Komui looked up from his desk. "Mission? I haven't gave him a mission since a little bit before Christmas. Somehow he finished it before you got back. He collected 4 pieces of

innocence and said he was going to go do some important things. I don't know where he is now but I know he left before you got back. I didn't think he wanted anyone to know. His

room is empty now except for a few things if you want to go see if he left something behind you can."

Eventually a few hours later Kanda was laying on Allen's bed holding Allen's blankets. _Stupid moyashi.. why would you leave me, I needed you._

Kanda slid his hands under Allen's pillow and felt a piece of paper. He pulled it out and read it.

_Dear Kanda, I know you probably have asked Komui where I was by now. Why else would you have the key to my room.. I wanted to love you with all my heart, but it hurt just to _

_smile. I'd spend my nights crying while remembering the words Lenalee told me.. I saw you there, I know you know. When she left I saw just a piece of Mugen and knew you heard _

_everything. I did try to be brave but I just couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried. I wanted you to notice me. I knew it was stupid to think I would be okay with letting her love you.. I _

_needed your touch just a little more.. I'm sorry for being selfish and leaving, but I don't want to have an explanation, I'd rather just let it go. I promise you'll be okay. That night.. I liked _

_when you kissed me. I was scared and happy and I didn't want it to end. Please don't forget, love Allen_

Kanda held the letter in his hand tightly._ I'll miss you moyashi.. I really will. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hai everyone, so I fixed this chapter ^.^ so hopefully it's easier to read/understand. Note this is taking place during the first 51 episode (I've seen bits and pieces of episodes after

that but these are the ones I'm most familiar with.

Allen folded his hands over his lap as he awaited his destination. He looked over at his companions.

A young girl about 16 years old wearing a red coat that went past her knees, it had a hood that covered her sleeping face.

Beside her there was a man about 22 with the same coat on who also appeared to be sleeping.

Next to Allen was a tall man about 17 with the same coat as the other pair folded on his lap, he too was in slumber.

Allen sighed. _I can never get a break from these three..._

It had been about 3 years since the last time Allen was at the order. He'd been out killing akuma yes, but he did miss his friends.

He knew there was nothing important waiting for him when he got there. But he did feel happy just to get the chance to bring new exorcists to the order.

He had been recruiting anyone who was compatible with innocence.

He'd also been collecting a few pieces of innocence in hopes of finding the heart and bringing it back to the European branch.

He was excited to see Krory and Lavi the most.

Finally after what seemed like forever the train stopped and his three companions were awake and gathering their bags.

Allen smiled when gatekeeper started rambling about inspections. "OPENING!"

They were greeted by Lenalee who was smiling. "Allen! It's so great to see you, the chief wants to meet the new exorcists you brought. I'll take them up you can go to the cafeteria

and I'll meet you in a few okay?"

She smiled and Allen nodded. "Be good." He told the three exorcists. He made his way to the cafeteria.

He ended up listening to Jerry bawl and go on and on about how much he missed Allen and eventually got some food. He sat at an empty table and munched down on his food.

Lavi and Krory walked in and chatted stuff up with Jerry and turned towards Allen before leaping into his arms. "ALLEN BUDDY! I missed you! Where you been all this time?"

Lavi was anxious to see the younger exorcist. "Just visiting some new people. What's up with you?"

Lavi shrugged and Krory just smiled. "Good to have you back."

They chatted for a while until they saw Lenalee with some strange girl. When the two got to the table Lavi's eyes turned into giant hearts. "STRIKE!"

"Hi I'm Lilia, I'm a parasite type exorcist. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Master Red, I'm very pleased to say we all checked out.. Jaka wasn't exactly thrilled with his arm being toyed

with but.. Things are okay, the other two are still with Hevlaska. So I'll be joining you for lunch instead. What may I eat?"

Lavi drooled all over himself and giggled. "Just go ask Jerry to make you something." She nodded before skipping off up to Jerry who made a list of everything she ordered.

She returned to the table with a giant mound of food similar to Allen's. She smiled and shoveled her mouth full.

"You sure have an appetite like Allen." Lenalee observed, she nodded. When everyone was finished Jaka and Nagai came into the room.

They sat beside Lilia and Allen. "These are the ones you spoke of master?" Allen smiled and nodded.

Lavi picked his teeth. "What kind of exorcists are you two?" Lavi looked at both the boys. "I'm Jaka, I'm 22. I'm a third exorcist. The only one who works for the Black Order. My right

arm is akuma-altered. So I'm surprised your gatekeeper didn't realize it."

Nagai nodded. "I'm nagai, I'm 17. I'm an equipment exorcist. I wield a blade called Sealers Sword." Lilia giggled. "And you already know I'm Lilia, but my weapon is my voice box, I

can't like sing pretty but I can scream to the point of akuma exploding due to my innocence. I can synchronize with my innocence at 89%. Jaka doesn't really have innocence. He's

just made from Alma cells. Which are scary to think about. I believe there is an exorcist who knew Alma here."

Lenalee chewed on a piece of bread as she stared at the group. "Yeah there is."

They all sat in silence. That is.. Until Kanda walked in. "Kanda come here please." Kanda rolled his eyes and did what Lenalee told him and he shrugged at the new exorcists.

His eyes strayed along each other their faces until they fell on a specific person. "Moyashi?"

Allen looked up confused. "Moyashi? You remind me of someone who used to call me that." Allen smiled and looked outside. "I don't know much about him but I do know how crazy

he was. I got in an accident while fighting some akuma and I don't remember him much.. Just a few things, but that's the past and it's pointless trying to remember when I just can't."

Allen chuckled and looked at Lenalee. "Oh yeah I brought you some things I found while on a trip in china. I'll bring them to you in a little while they are in Lilia's room."

Kanda stood there and still stared. "You don't remember me?" Allen looked surprised. "No sorry? I thought you were a new exorcist? Lenalee who is he?"

Lenalee looked at her hands. "This is Kanda you knew him before you left but it must of been when you fell you just can't remember much about some people. Like how you forgot

Miranda too."

Allen chewed on his lip. "I'm sorry I can't remember.. But I do look forward to getting to know you then."

He smiled softly. "I'm feeling a little weak though, I'll have to be going to bed now. Goodnight. Lilia will you come with me?"

Lilia nodded and helped Allen up. "Master don't fall. Are you going to be okay? If you need help getting into the shower I'm fine with helping again."

And so on was the remaining chatter from the two as they left.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Lenalee sighed. "Jaka please tell him."

Jaka nodded and turned towards Kanda. "Master Red barely remembers general cross. About a year after he left the Black Order he was depressed beyond help, that is until he ran

into Road Camelot who saved him. But by saved him, I mean put him in a coma for a few months. Master had already told me most of his life, I helped him remember

some things. But kept the things that were making him depressed, to myself, I filled in the gaps for him.

Lilia was also a little younger and she was grateful he was okay."

Kanda eyed Jaka. "You know about that night?"

Jaka nodded. "He's like a brother to me now, I wouldn't tell anyone. And I am not going to be the one to tell him how his life was twisted. But by telling him it won't make him

remember. The doctors tried their best, but the only thing we can do now is hope it will return on it's own." Jaka took a drink of his tea and stared at Nagai.

"Kanda, what do you mean that night? Did Allen get hurt?" Lenalee was staring at Kanda. "Yeah. Allen got hurt. Because I hurt him."

He stood up and left the cafeteria.

This was going to be a long day for Kanda.


	3. Chapter 3

-Coughs- Uh read with caution ;)

Like wise Kanda was pissed. _My god damn moyashi has no freaking memory of me? Why the hell wouldn't they mention that freaking detail!_

He was fuming out his face as he punched his wall over and over. _God damn bastards. That's my moyashi! Wait.. He left because of me, maybe I can make things better._

Kanda sat down next to mugen and sighed. He heard a soft knock on his door and he opened it.

"Moyashi?" Allen gulped quietly. "I wanted to talk to you please."

Kanda was dumbstruck as he nodded and opened the door quickly.

Once both were inside he locked the door and sat on his bed. "What's wrong?"

Allen bit his lip nervously. "You know me but I don't know you.. So please tell me what no one else is!"

Kanda stared at the little prey in his bedroom. "If I tell you, you won't hate me right? You have to at least try not to." A

llen nodded. "Well, you were mine.. And I was yours. You left because I didn't tell you that Lenalee liked me and you were here one night.. I regretted letting her in but I didn't want

her to think something was up because she would of stayed longer. I didn't want her to hug me but I just wanted her to leave.

You probably think I'm lying because I doubt you believe your gay. But I loved every minute before she came. And I would of changed it if I could. I would of pretended to be asleep

just to make her go away, because I wanted you and only you." Kanda bit his lip and looked down at mugen. A

llen nodded. "The doctors said my memory might return if I do things I did before I got in the accident. I didn't remember why I left but I knew it was important. But I'm back now."

Kanda looked up and shook his head. "If you remember you'll hate me."

Allen softly smiled. "But if I don't remember then I won't know how to properly love you. I can try my best but it's probably not going to be as good as before.. So please don't hate me

if I do it wrong?"

Kanda stared at him. "W-What?" Allen titled his head innocently. "You want to love me even if you have no memory of me?"

Allen giggled. "Because you're so beautiful, You have a history that I want to know about. I want to know all the small details of your happiness and I want to make them bigger. I also

found a diary in my room... And it is my handwriting, and it was full of the sweetest things I'd ever read about a boy with a sword whom I loved so much.

I think taking the time to love you, is just fine. Because I want to be important to you like you are to me."

Allen smiled and held his hands in his lap. "You really do?" Allen nodded his head. "Please show me what you like to do and I'll try my best to do it with you."

Allen blushed and looked at Kanda. "What I like to.. do?" Allen nodded again.

Kanda still stared at the white haired boy. "I think I'd love to do you." Allen twitched. "M-Me? What do you mean?"

A wild smirk was now smashed onto Kanda's face as he crawled closer to Allen. "H-Hey come on don't be crazy, we just met today."

Kanda smiled. "But I've known you for too long now. I've waited for you to come back." Allen blushed furiously. "For me?" Kanda nodded and locked lips with Allen.

They started battling their tongues for dominance, even though Allen lost multiple times, he never stopped.

Their hands tangled together along each others bodies. They managed to continue their explorations of the others body while their kiss intensified.

Allen's hands were pinned above his head as Kanda's hands were firmly secured in Allen's pants.

Allen whimpered when Kanda's warm hands grazed over his hardening member.

Kanda smirked. _What if moyashi can't __handle this? We didn't get this far last time.. _

Kanda's hands slid Allen's pants down. "Are you scared?" Kanda looked at Allen. "Not if it's going to be with you Kanda."

Allen pulled Kanda's lips back to his own and continued the feverish kiss. Allen tugged Kanda's shirt off and let his hands explore Kanda's nipples.

Allen squeezed them and Kanda gasped between kisses. Kanda felt himself getting harder with every kiss Allen returned.

Kanda flipped Allen onto his stomach and started probing Allen's tight hole with his middle finger. Allen moaned softly into Kanda's pillows as if begging for more.

Kanda slipped another finger in hoping to keep his moyashi from being in pain.

Allen tensed but soon relaxed, Kanda anxiously began curling and sliding the two fingers in and out. Allen gasped and started rocking his hips back and forth.

Kanda felt around in search for a little... heh prize. Allen gave a rewarding moan as Kanda began rubbing against the spot.

Allen twitched and moaned, encouraging Kanda, he slid a third finger in to continue stretching Allen.

Finally when Kanda thought Allen was about ready he pulled out his fingers earning a disappointed whimper.

Kanda smiled and he grabbed some lube out of his drawer. He squeezed a handful onto his hands and Allen's opening.

After rubbing some a little inside and around his throbbing member, Kanda rubbed himself on Allen as if asking for permission.

Allen whimpered again and Kanda slowly slid himself inside Allen. Allen twitched and whined while he felt himself getting filled up with Kanda.

Kanda wrapped his hands firmly on Allen's waist and began thrusting into the smaller male. Allen moaned each time Kanda thrust deeper.

Kanda lifted on of Allen's legs up and continued shoving himself inside. Allen moaned softly and rocked back and forth with each thrust Kanda made.

He slid his hands firmly around Allen's member and began stroking it.

Allen moaned and twitched before coming all over Kanda's bed. Kanda continued thrusting harder and faster as he felt Allen tighten around him, he came as well.

They both tangled on the bed letting themselves pant and breath heavily, not wanting to move.

Allen curled into Kanda's chest and fell asleep. _Moyashi.. You are too cute right __now._


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda peeled open his eyes and saw a cute white haired exorcist laying beside him.

A moment of terror ran over him before he realize the previous nights actions.

He smiled and played with a strand of Allen's hair.

"Moyashi, wake up. I can hear your stomach growling."

Allen's mouth twitched as he turned toward Kanda. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "I can't hear my stomach so how can you."

Kanda smirked. "Because I'm not deaf like you."

Allen's face dropped and he glared at Kanda. "I can hear better than you can."

Kanda smiled and rolled his eyes. "In your dreams."

Allen nodded before getting off the bed and collapsing. "What the heck?!"

Kanda peered off the bed onto the floor where a naked, and angry moyashi glared at him even worse than before. "You didn't think all that would hurt your hips?

You really are stupid."

Kanda smiled. "Help me up you jerk!"

Kanda's face went gloomy. "B-But your heavy moyashi.."

Allen's face turned bright red as steam fumed out of his ears. "HELP ME NOW BAKANDA!"

Kanda sighed in defeat and pulled his lover into his arms. "You realize you were the one who practically said Let's have sex."

He looked at Allen who was a deep red. "Y-You wish!"

Allen fumbled with his fingers and glared at the floor.

Kanda smiled and kissed Allen's cheek before tossing him on the bed and walking into the bathroom. "What the hell take me with you!"

Kanda peeked out the door. "No I don't want you to see me naked!"

Allen's glare became a sinister glare. "I'm seeing you naked right now!"

Kanda sighed. _He's so oblivious. But I can't say it isn't cute._

Kanda came out and dragged his moyashi into the bathroom and set him on the floor. "Aren't you going to rub my legs and my hips?"

Kanda turned towards the angry moyashi. "Why would I? I need a shower, I have your sweat all over me. Why are you whiny today?"

Allen threw a towel at Kanda. "It's all your fault."

Kanda smiled and started the shower. "This is going to be a long day.."

After their little battle wars Kanda ended up packing Allen on his back most of the day. While they were in the cafeteria Lavi came over and sat with them.

"What's up with the piggy pack ride? You weren't going to offer me one Yuu?" Lavi gave Kanda the most creepiest puppy dog look he could make.

Kanda shivered and glared at Lavi. "They aren't for you. Allen tripped and fell down the stairs and bruised his legs and his hips, if you want to pack him around all

day then go ahead."

Kanda looked at an annoyed Allen who had a mad smile on his face. "You're so thoughtful Kanda. Offering me to Lavi. Lavi do you want to kill Kanda with me?"

Lavi smiled. "At least you're back to your old self. Maybe now you can help me get a date with that Lilia girl eh?"

Allen laughed. "She's not your type, believe me."

Lavi frowned. "Please Allen give me a chance! I'll never ask for anything again until I need something else from you!"

Allen lrolled his eyes. "She likes Krory Lavi, You might as well go ask out Lenalee or something."

Lavi scoffed. "Allen, Lenalee has hairy toes. Why do you think she's always wearing shoes?"

Allen almost face palmed into the table. "Lavi those boots are her anti-akuma weapon. Why are you so dumb sometimes?"

Lavi chewed on his fingers. "I guess that makes sense.. But she's creepy sometimes. And she isn't blond.." Lavi mentally started bawling just from the suggestion.

Allen ate some more of his food. "Then just go date Bak or something."

Lavi's mouth dropped open. "First no boobs, second no boobs. And do I really have to mention third?"

Allen shrugged. "What's third?"

Lavi. "NO BOOBS." He yelled in a whisper.

Allen raised his eyebrow. "So I am just gonna guess.. You like boobs?"

Lavi blushed and dramatically fanned himself with chopsticks. "Oh Allen don't be so blunt! Someone might hear you."

Allen stared at Lavi with a retarded poker face. "Lavi where you dropped on your head before?"

Lavi smiled. "Yeah.." His eyes teared up. "Kanda was always dropping me when I was a child. What a horrible mother!"

Kanda glared at Lavi and Lavi waved his hands around. "Just kidding Just kidding."

Lavi chewed on the chopsticks as Kanda and Allen ate. "You two are quiet. Allen why don't you and I go watch Lenalee change her clothes like Bak does?"

Allen choked. "I think I'll pass. I haven't seen a girl naked before and I certainly won't start now."

Kanda and Lavi's faces turned towards Allen as he continued eating. "Never seen one naked?" They both said in unison.

Allen looked up and nodded. "Why, is that so hard to believe or something?"

Lavi looked at Kanda then back at Allen. "You don't know what a girl looks like naked?" He yelled in another whisper.

Allen sighed and nodded. "I'm not interested in knowing either Lavi."

Lavi sighed. "Kanda you wanna come watch Lenalee change with me? I think Bak's gonna be there."

Kanda rolled his eyes and glared at Lavi. "Why would I want to do something like that?"

Lavi shot Kanda a confused look. "Because we did it before? How should I know."

A horrified look appeared on Kanda's face as he turned towards Allen who was ripping apart his chopsticks. "I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go back to my room now." Allen got up and hobbled out of the cafeteria.

_Stupid usagi! What do I do now.. Would it be too obvious if I ran after him. Oh god he's probably so mad right now._ Kanda stared at Lavi like he was an insect.

"Man you'd think short stack actually would want to see a girl naked eh Yuu?"

Kanda glared at him harder. "I j-just kidding! Heh see fun!" Lavi hopped out of his chair and jogged off towards the table Miranda was sitting at.

_Idiot usagi!_ Kanda mentally killed Lavi as he got up and left.

_Where could he have gone? He can't be far now.. He left 2 minutes ago. _Kanda looked around as he walked down the hall to Allen's room.

When he got there he knocked on the door but no one answered. He sighed and left. He wondered to the training room and sat between some rocks.

_Why didn't I just only think of Allen.. I was supposed to love him and only him, but then I had to go and accept stupid usagi's request to go watch girls change but I _

_didn't know it was going to be Lenalee until after it happened. _

Kanda felt something poke his side, when he turned he almost jumped backwards. "Moyashi?"

Allen nervously scratched his neck. "You saw Lenalee naked?"

Kanda nodded and glumly looked at the floor waiting for Allen to kill him.

"That's alright.. The good news is, is that I got to see you naked."

Kanda looked up and turned towards Allen. "How is that good news?"

Allen shrugged. "It makes us even I suppose, we both saw someone naked."

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "Then that means I saw two people naked, you and Lenalee."

Allen smiled. "Then I guess you'll have to keep letting me see you naked or else it wouldn't be fair."

Kanda smiled and brushed the hair out of Allen's face. "I wouldn't mind at all."

~Next Night~

Allen sat alone in the cafeteria eating his dessert peacefully. Lenalee came up and sat beside him.

"Hi Allen, where is everyone else?"

Allen looked up and smiled. "I think Komui is sending Kanda, Lavi and Krory on a mission to gather 2 pieces of innocence. Jaka and Nagai are already on their first

mission together. And Lilia is on a mission with Miranda. So it's just you and me for a while."

Lenalee nodded. "I wish we could of went with them. I hope they return safely."

Allen nodded. "I don't want anything to happen to them either, we can only hope they can bring back more innocence safely."

Lenalee sighed. "Allen do you think Kanda likes me?"

Allen gave her a confused look and she shrugged. "Well it's just he doesn't seem to like me at all. He used to be kind but now he just avoids me. He doesn't even

talk to me when we are alone or in groups. I think I did something wrong.."

She covered her face. Allen chewed on his lip. "What kind of like are you talking about Lenalee?"

She still kept her head in her hands. "Like, like."

Allen nodded. "I like Kanda that way too."

She looked up. "You do?"

Allen nodded. "He's nice to me in ways people don't understand. I really want to be with him all the time."

Lenalee raised her eyebrow. "Allen you're a boy.."

Allen shot her a confused look. "I'm aware of that. What made you think I forgot?"

Lenalee's eyes widened a bit. "Allen, Kanda is a boy too. You know it'd be weird for two boys to date. It'd be normal if Kanda and I were to go out, but if you two did,

people wouldn't think very highly of you."

Allen was confused. "I don't care if people think highly of me. I think it would be nice if Kanda and I dated. He's someone I love."

Allen stared Lenalee down, she fiddled with her hair. "I understand then."

Allen held Lenalee's hand. "You can like him too, but I just wanted you to know that I like him a lot."

Lenalee nodded and gave a brave smile. "I'm going to go off to bed now. Tell me when the boys get back in okay?"

Allen nodded.

See you, next night


	5. Final Chapter (Two alternative tales)

**I'm giving this fanfic a final chapter, mostly because I reread it and saw too many mistakes and it felt incomplete. I kind of want Lenalee to start flirting with Kanda openly just to piss off Allen so ;D Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>FIRST VERSION<strong>

Allen sat in the cafeteria enjoying gingerbread cookies Jerry made him. Kanda was supposed to be back on his mission today or tomorrow. Allen had secretly been hoping Kanda would finish his mission early just to greet Allen.

He sighed as he smiled to himself. He and Lenalee hadn't talked since Kanda had gone on his mission with the others. He could see the anger just in the small tasks she did when she was near him.

Allen didn't mind much. He still smiled, proud of who he was and who his lover was. He heard Lavi's laughter, jumping up he quickly ran towards the door to the cafeteria. He peeked out to see Lenalee hugging each of the boys. "I'm so glad you're all home safely!" She hugged Kanda the longest.

Allen's patience wore thin, he'd made himself very clear. So was she trying to test him? He put on his fake smile as he ran out of the cafeteria and jumped into Kanda's arms.

"BaKanda!" Kanda quickly shoved Allen away and glared. "Baka moyashi! You're cursed do you not know where to draw the line." Kanda sighed before shaking his head.

Allen shrugged but kept his smile. "I'm hoping it's contagious so you could be infected too." Kanda glared and Lavi coughed. "Guys, would it kill you to be nice. Allen was at least trying. Sometimes I think you both are less mature than me."

The two stared at Lavi. "Yeah, no. I think we can act as immature as we want and still be more mature than you Lavi." Kanda nodded. "Tch."

Lenalee once again hugged Kanda. "Thank you guys for coming back, Komui wants you to hurry up and give him your report so we can celebrate your safe return!"

Kanda groaned before stalking off down the hall with Lenalee and Lavi right on his heels. Krory shrugged. "Not everyone thinks of me." Allen chuckled. "Welcome home Krory. I'm glad you're safe." He smiled a slight genuine smile before waving goodbye to his fellow exorcist.

His room was completely dark as he sat by the window. Lilia knocked quickly. "Master Allen.. I brought you tea." Allen smiled at her. "Thank you Lilia."

She set the tray beside Allen and knelt on the floor. "Master. I know it's been a while since you've talked to me about your troubles. But.. Jaka is worried, as am I. You aren't hurting are you?"

Allen smiled weakly. "I feel a little gloomy, maybe it's the snow." Lilia nodded. "Just remember we are here for you whenever you need us." She bowed before leaving the room.

Allen stared outside at Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. Kanda was pelting snowballs at Lavi, Lenalee was giggling and staring at Kanda. Allen sighed. "Maybe I'm not important to you Kanda, but you're important to me." Allen whispered.

Allen wiped his eyes as he felt hot tears stain his cheeks. "You're a cold man.." Allen's memory has long since returned. It was only a few hours after he had confronted Lenalee did the headaches start. He hasn't told anyone but he knows they are back.

Allen wandered down the hallways to the cafeteria where he would eat his pain away. He ordered nothing but sweets as he sat at a table far away from any finders. He intended on eating every last piece of sugary substance he'd ordered as he just stared blankly at nothing.

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were soon heard chatting. Well.. Lavi and Lenalee. Allen continued to eat his treats as the three seemed to invite themselves to join him.

"Allen why are you eating alone buddy?" Allen looked up from his food ignoring everyones eyes but Lavi's. "I was hungry." Lavi grinned. "You always are." Allen rolled his eyes and continued to devour the food.

"Allen aren't you going to congratulate Lavi and Kanda on their mission? They got 3 pieces of innocence." Allen looked at Lenalee. "I thought Krory was on the mission too?" Lenalee looked at Lavi who nodded. "I guess I forgot about him." Lenalee admitted.

Allen shrugged. "No need to congratulate him, I already took the liberty after you all ditched him." Allen picked at his treats. "We had to go give Komui the report." Lenalee was angry and you could tell.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Because one of you couldn't do it on your own. I forget you haven't even been potty trained yet." He tossed a brownie on his plate. "Well I lost my appetite, but then again whenever you're talking it just seems to happen more frequently."

He stood up and grabbed his trays before leaving the three behind. He walked outside and started building himself a fort. He built the walls up to his waist until Lavi popped outside. "Hey Al, you okay?" Allen shrugged and continued working. He had build timcanpy guards by the door and was now trying to do the roof.

"Lenalee almost exploded after you left." Allen shrugged. "I think I just got my heart broken Lavi." Lavi sat on the ground and watched Allen. "Really how?" Allen crawled inside his fort and wiped his eyes.

"She likes Kanda." Lavi nodded. "Yeah remember that time in the.. never mind. What's wrong with her liking Kanda?"Allen bit his lip. "I like him too." Lavi nodded. "That was some sass you gave her." Allen giggled. "Yeah she just ticks me off. But who cares, she got Kanda anyways."

Lavi sighed. "I'm gonna go see if Bookman needs any help. Have fun Al, don't freeze." He waved as he left. Allen crawled inside his fort and built a door trapping himself inside. He silently cried as Tim perched on his lap.

He had stayed outside until it got dark before he decided to get dinner. He was starving despite his large snack he didn't get to finish. When he went in the cafeteria and ordered his food he avoided the table where Kanda was sitting alone. He chose a much more comfortable spot with a group of finders.

It wasn't too far from the table Kanda was at, but Kanda's hatred for finders would keep him away. One of the finders had been looking Allen up and down. "Hey Walker." Allen looked up from his food. "Yes?" The finder smiled. "I heard you liked guys, is that true?"

Allen giggled. "Of course it is, why are you interested?" The finder blushed. "I-wha- no-no I was just curious." Allen giggled as he winked. "I'm just teasing you, but my bed is always welcome to you." The group of finders were laughing at the blushing finders expression.

Lenalee sat across from Kanda slightly before the conversation began and she stared at a fuming Kanda. She leaned over and whispered. "Yu-kun? Are you okay?" Kanda stood up before grabbing Allen by the arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

Allen was too distracted with trying to get away he didn't notice Kanda had dragged them to his room. "What is your problem moyashi? I thought having sex with you was enough proof I wanted to spend me damn life with you. Now you're offering yourself to other men?! What the fuck?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Isn't that the exact same thing you're doing with Lenalee?" Kanda's mouth fell open slightly. "Why would I be doing that with Lenalee?" Allen sat on Kanda's bed and wrapped his arms around his knees. "How should I know."

Kanda sat at the end and stared at Allen. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I only want you?" If Allen's glare couldn't kill someone Kanda' didn't know what would. "So hard to believe? You just let her throw herself onto you! She confessed to me while you were gone that she was in love with you."

Allen could feel the tears stream down his face. "I've cried every night for you to come and hold me. And when you got home, you held Lenalee. You pushed me away.." His buried his face in his knees and didn't bother keeping quiet as he cried.

Kanda bit his lip. "I'm sorry." Allen just started crying harder. "If you want h-her. G-Go have her K-Kanda." Allen breathed out.

In a matter of seconds Kanda's arms were around Allen, Allen was now on Kanda's lap with his face in Kanda's neck. "I wouldn't want her even if I could never have you again moyashi. You're mine. Why can't you just believe me? I'll give my whole life for you. Just to see you smile."

That night Allen's moans were not only heard by Lenalee, but half of the entire order. Kanda had fucked him senseless, not once, not twice, but three times in a single night. Kanda was cradling Allen for the next three days making sure everyone got a sight of his moyashi.

**The End ;D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SECOND VERSION-ALTERNATIVE VERSION (Warning some scenes may be graphic. (NO YAOI))<strong>

**This is a little authors note, this has character death, KandaxLenalee and an angry Allen. Don't read if you are content with the first story above ;D**

Allen sat in the cafeteria enjoying gingerbread cookies Jerry made him. Kanda was supposed to be back on his mission today or tomorrow. Allen had secretly been hoping Kanda would finish his mission early just to greet Allen.

He sighed as he smiled to himself. He and Lenalee hadn't talked since Kanda had gone on his mission with the others. He could see the anger just in the small tasks she did when she was near him.

Allen didn't mind much. He still smiled, proud of who he was and who his lover was. He heard Lavi's laughter, jumping up he quickly ran towards the door to the cafeteria. He peeked out to see Lenalee hugging each of the boys. "I'm so glad you're all home safely!" She hugged Kanda the longest.

Allen's patience wore thin, he'd made himself very clear. So was she trying to test him? He put on his fake smile as he ran out of the cafeteria and jumped into Kanda's arms.

"BaKanda!" Kanda quickly shoved Allen away and glared. "Baka moyashi! You're cursed do you not know where to draw the line." Kanda sighed before shaking his head.

Allen shrugged but kept his smile. "I'm hoping it's contagious so you could be infected too." Kanda glared and Lavi coughed. "Guys, would it kill you to be nice. Allen was at least trying. Sometimes I think you both are less mature than me."

The two stared at Lavi. "Yeah, no. I think we can act as immature as we want and still be more mature than you Lavi." Kanda nodded. "Tch."

Lenalee once again hugged Kanda. "Thank you guys for coming back, Komui wants you to hurry up and give him your report so we can celebrate your safe return!"

Kanda groaned before stalking off down the hall with Lenalee and Lavi right on his heels. Krory shrugged. "Not everyone thinks of me." Allen chuckled. "Welcome home Krory. I'm glad you're safe." He smiled a slight genuine smile before waving goodbye to his fellow exorcist.

His room was completely dark as he sat by the window. Lilia knocked quickly. "Master Allen.. I brought you tea." Allen smiled at her. "Thank you Lilia."

She set the tray beside Allen and knelt on the floor. "Master. I know it's been a while since you've talked to me about your troubles. But.. Jaka is worried, as am I. You aren't hurting are you?"

Allen smiled weakly. "I feel a little gloomy, maybe it's the snow." Lilia nodded. "Just remember we are here for you whenever you need us." She bowed before leaving the room.

Allen stared outside at Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. Kanda was pelting snowballs at Lavi, Lenalee was giggling and staring at Kanda. Allen sighed. "Maybe I'm not important to you Kanda, but you're important to me." Allen whispered.

Allen wiped his eyes as he felt hot tears stain his cheeks. "You're a cold man.." Allen's memory has long since returned. It was only a few hours after he had confronted Lenalee did the headaches start. He hasn't told anyone but he knows they are back.

His glare only deepened when he stared at Lenalee. Standing up he pulled on his jacket and went to the training hall. For a good half an hour he trained hard. He was well worn out when he slumped down on the floor.

He heard giggling and he quickly hid behind a pillar. He peeked out from behind and saw Lenalee and Kanda. "I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're a girl."

Lenalee giggled and nodded. "I don't intend to go easy on you either Yu-kun." Kanda sighed before tossing her a long wooden sword.

Allen stared in disbelief. _'I've always been possessive, but Kanda hasn't ever given me permission to call him by his name. So why does Lenalee have permission?'_ Allen stomach stung.

He watched the two spar, eventually Kanda tripped Lenalee just as she grabbed his wrist and pull him down with her. He was leaning over her. "Jerk! You aren't allowed to trip me!" Kanda shrugged. "There wasn't a rule against it." Lenalee huffed.

"Help me up would you." Kanda chuckled and pulled the girl up with him. "Thank you." He nodded before taking the sword and putting it away. The two sat some what close to each other as they talked about his mission. Allen didn't dare move, or barely breath for that matter.

They'd probably think he was spying on them if they caught him. He still peeked out and watched them. Lenalee giggled and talked about how crazy her brother was getting.

_'This is getting boring, just leave already.'_ Allen sighed mentally. Allen had noticed Lenalee had scooted closer to Kanda, he had even done the same. _'No.. please don't.. please remember me.'_ He noticed her shirt was hanging more open than it normally should.

Kanda had a straight view of her cleavage. Allen looked down at his own chest and bit his lip before returning his attention to the two. Kanda was gulping as Lenalee continued to lean over. Then it happened, their mouths connected. Allen stared as their tongues slipped into the others mouth.

He watched as Kanda's finger's wrapped around Lenalee's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Their bodies were sweaty from the training before. Kanda's fingers wove their way up Lenalee's shirt and began squeezing her breasts as they kissed.

They'd giggle a few times before resuming the kiss. Her fingers undid Kanda's hair tie. She smiled as it cascaded around his shoulders. Their kiss began to intensify as their fingers got more and more brave. **(GUY'S MY STOMACH IS LIKE ACHING AS I'M WRITING THIS)**

Allen stared in disbelief. Kanda's hands worked Lenalee's shirt over her head and now were working on her skirt. "Don't be as loud as last time, we almost got caught." He heard Kanda say to Lenalee.

Allen's face grew dark. He stood up as quietly as he could. He took a deep breath and walked out from behind the pillar. Lenalee was the first to see Allen, her face horrified. Kanda was next, his was even worse.

Allen walked right past the two, Tim flying closely behind him. Allen stopped in front of the double doors he slowly turned around. His smile was sick and twisted as he spoke.

"Make sure you clean up your mess, wouldn't want to get caught do you Lenalee?" His voice sounded almost like a lullaby as he turned and left.

There were screams that night, no one could find the owners of those screams.

The next morning Lenalee's naked body hung from the ceiling of the cafeteria. Tim was flying around her entire body, almost like examining her. There was blood painted on the floor, most likely hers.

**She was screwing Kanda.**

Was all it said, her entire vaginal area had been ripped out, her breasts were no longer on her body. Instead they were cut completely out. The only thing that remained were two empty holes. Kanda had thrown up multiple times and Allen was missing.

Lilia, Jaka and Nagai stared at the girl but only clapped, their smiles identical. When they turned to the group of exorcists and science division members their voices were like a lullaby.

"She didn't clean up her mess, so Master Red painted her a beautiful picture with his favorite color. He's just a Noah,the musician at best. No need to be scared, he'll be back for the rest.."

They instantly turned to dust, leaving only Komui's screams and cries echoing off the orders walls.

* * *

><p><strong>xD The alternative version was to show my true hatred for Lenalee. Why did I have to make her the enemy? *sigh* Sorry, too much creepy pastacorpse party.**


End file.
